Typical Love
by Queen of Vegetasei
Summary: TP Pan and Trunks are good friends, but a dawning realisation on both their parts changes things. [Now Edited in bigger brighter v2.0!]


TYPICAL LOVE  
By Queen Of Vegetasei  
  
Pan raced down the university's corridors.  
  
"I'm late! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She sped past the other students, leaving behind a trail of papers as the quarter Saiya-jin raced for the school's entrance - where she was supposed to meet her father, Gohan. It was known to be a highly frowned upon crime to be late in his books. But then again, summer break just started.  
  
She ran outside.  
  
"Trunks?!" Her heart gave a sudden lurch as the familiar lavender hair and blue eyes smirked at her in welcome.  
  
"Hey Pan. Sorry, Gohan couldn't make it. Hop in." Trunks flashed her a grin and opened the passenger door of his new gleaming black convertible. Pan felt her heart skipping vital beats as she smiled back wanely. Just when did her childhood friend grow to be such a gorgeous bishounen? Mentally she giggled to herself at the comment. Trunks hated being called a pretty boy.  
  
'Why is he here?' "I see you regrew your hair." She gave him a quick once over, newly developed perceptions noting the features she had never quite noticed before, as she stepped into the car.  
  
Trunks brushed back a length of long bangs. "Yeah. Well, hopefully I'll find the time to cut it soon or suffer the taunts of Vegeta saying I look like a girl." Pan laughed, and relaxed at the familiar banter between them, not noticing the look of slight disbelief on her friend's face.  
  
Trunks shook his head to himself. 'Kami she's grown.I can't believe this babe used to be the brat I used to babysit. Babe?! What the hell am I thinking!? That's Gohan's daughter!' He shook off the thought. "So how's uni?"  
  
Pan shrugged and tilted her hand side to side in answer as they started toward the far off dome of Capsule Corporation. She couldn't resist the urge to look at him. 'Stop it Pan! He's too old for you! Remember your promise! Don't be another of those those oogly-eyed girls, throwing themselves at him!'  
  
"It's okay. Don't get half the stuff the babble on about though." She waved off any further enquiries, hoping to change the subject. "That's a nice suit." Her fingers reached to stroke the material before she even thought about it.  
  
Trunks inwardly shivered as the barely felt presence whispered over his skin through two layers of clothing. Maybe he was just imagining it. Keeping his eyes strictly on the road he commented, "You sound just like me in my school days." He winced as he realised that made him sound like some old man remincing on the past. Reminding Pan about the age gap wasn't the best way to rekindle their estranged friendship.  
  
Pan made a small sound that didn't really mean anything and adjusted her bandana, the one she always wore, off her head, shaking her hair loose over her shoulders.  
  
Trunks glanced at her, a lump forming in his throat as the sunlight and wind caught the strands of her hair, making her even more impossibly attractive. He could practically hear the two sides of his now warring mind arguing between themselves.  
  
'You can't!' The sane, shy businessman reminded him.  
  
*Why not?* Said the eligible bachelor and known playboy.  
  
'Because... '  
  
*You're both adults.*  
  
'She's only twenty for god's sake! And Gohan's daughter!'  
  
*He won't kill you......much.* His brow creased in a thought.  
  
Pan watched Trunks frown with concern. Was she that horrible that her mere presence caused him to frown indiscriminately? She shook her head at her own unbased worries. Trunks had a lot of other things on his mind besides her. 'Get over yourself Pan.' Speaking of...  
  
"Hey Trunks." She smirked slyly. "So what have you been up to...Mr President? I've been seeing a lot of articles about you. You have been busy." she winked playfully.  
  
Trunks grinned showing perfect rows of lovely whites. "If you're talking about Tiffany, Chelsa, Jane, Britney, Autumn and Jessica, they were just flings. Even though they clung like glue." He shot her his own sly look. "Might have to punish you for that jibe into my personal life Pan-chan." The car suddenly jerked as he sped up, the road flashing past at terrifying speeds. Pan yelped as Trunks nearly missed a truck.  
  
"Baka! Watch the road!!!!!!!AYYIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She grabbed the nearest thing which just happened to be Trunk's leg as the car lurched again. He laughed as they screeched into the Capsule Corp driveway.  
  
"Oh did I scare you Panny?"  
  
Pan punched his arm. "Baka!!!" She got out of the car pointedly ignoring him as she walked toward the front door. Trunks shook his head smiling wistfully as he trailed after her.  
  
After heartfelt hellos from everyine, including a rib craking hug from Gohan and Videl, Pan escaped outside, walking through the vast grounds of Cc, lost in her thoughts. Too bad they revolved around a certain male friend more than she would've liked.  
  
'Don't fall for him Pan. He's too old for you, he's arrogant, has the biggest ego... But he's also gorgeous, sweet, a great fighter and probaly great in... Huh?' She looked up, feeling the approach of a strange ki. 'Who could that be?'  
  
A clap of thunder overhead drew her attention away, followed by a sudden downpour of rain, drenching her from head to toe as vindictively. Muttering under her breath she flew up, racing toward the main building for shelter.  
  
She didn't notice the approaching blur.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
As it crashed into to her, a glimpse of brown skin and hair was all she could decipher before she was swallowed by darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"BULMA-SAN!" Ubuu carried the unconscious Pan in his arms looking panicked and confused. Everyone's gaze locked onto the soaked pair with worry, and in Gohan's case, anger. Marron and Trunks were strangely absent.  
  
"UBUU! WHAT HAPPENED!?!" Bulma rushed over to inspect Pan. "She's soaked!"  
  
Ubuu blushed. "Well I sorta hit her." Gohan's ki skyrocketed. "No! No! We bumped into one another!" He explained hastily, waving the arm that wasn't holding Pan to his chest.  
  
Bulma glared accusingly. "Bring her to one of our rooms and get her out of those wet clothes. GO!!" She pushed Ubuu toward the stairs.  
  
A minute later he came back having put Pan on a bed in one of the rooms.  
  
Marron walked into the lounge from the back door. "Hey." She looked quizically at Ubuu, then shrugged and waved hello to him as well.  
  
Bulma looked around, "Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Oh he went up to his... " An extremely loud scream could be heard upstairs.  
  
"...room." Marron finished lamely.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Get away from me you rapist!!!!!!" Pan grabbed the blankets, hastily covering herself, wondering who had undressed her down to her underwear.  
  
Getting off the bed and away from the stuttering, shocked Trunks, she wrapped the blankets around her, running from the room.  
  
Trunks opened and closed his mouth helplessly for several seconds before spinning around to run after her. "Pan wait! I wasn't trying to rape you! Wait!"  
  
"Trunks you perverted baka!!!!!" She ran along the corrider clutching the blanket to her breasts.  
  
"Pan wait!!!!Stop!!!" He sped after her, desperate to correct the misunderstanding. Trunks made a frantic move to grab her arms but missed, instead pulling on the blanket and making them both trip over the extra material. .  
  
Inevitably they fell, Trunks sprawling ontop of the exposed Pan in a tangle of legs.  
  
"Get off me you rapist!!!!" They lay struggling in the corridor by the lounge stairs, Pan's ear-spliting screams drawing the attention of those downstairs.  
  
"Gomen Pan. I really wasn't trying to rape you..." Trunks pleaded, trying to keep his hands off anything incriminating while at the same time trying to stop Pan's struggling and calm ger down.  
  
"Looks like it to me brat." They both looked up to see everyone staring down at them.  
  
Vegeta smirked, amused. "You would think this would be better done in your bedroom brat?"  
  
Gohan's ki skyrocketed in fury.  
  
They both went crimson, their faces going through every shade of red there was in the span of a few moments. Trunks levered himself off her slowly, noticably pale.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER TRUNKS!? " Gohan screamed, head enlarged and fire glowing in his eyes as he advanced on the poor demi- saiya-jin, aura spewing violently.  
  
Trunks started to back away quickly. "Wait! Gohan, it's not what you think! I just found her in my room! She was like that when I saw her!"  
  
Pan stood in a huff, wrapping the blanket around herself the white contrasting vividly with the red of her cheeks at the moment. "That doesn't explain why you were practically on top of me when I woke up!"  
  
They all turned to look at a cringing, red, Trunks.  
  
"I was just checking if you were okay!"  
  
"LIAR!" Pan shot out with an accompanying glare.  
  
Trunks flinched. "Gomen Pan. I really wasn't trying anything!. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen."  
  
Ubuu stepped out from behind Goten, a hand to the back of his head. "Actually I should be the one apologising. it was me who put you in there." Pan and Trunks threw him hair singing glares. Ubuu's expression wavered. "I didn't know it was your room Trunks-kun!"  
  
"It's okay Ubuu. I believe you." Marron put a hand on his shoulder. Ubuu smiled gratefully at her.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, still glaring at Trunks.  
  
"Arrgh!!!" Pan threw her hands in the air. 'Fine day to be back Pan.' She scowled. "Bra can I borrow some clothes?"  
  
"Sure Pan-chan." Bra cast a knowing look at her brother before hearding her friend towards her room.  
  
"I can't believe you man!" Goten clapped his friend on the back. "I mean... Pan!" He started laughing.  
  
Trunks rubbed a hand over his face. "Shut up Goten."  
  
Gohan grunted and threw the lavender haired man who dared to accost his daughter a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-very- slowly-and-painfully-if-you-ever- try-that-again' look before stomping back downstairs. Vegeta, Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, 18 and Krillin followed suit, though with a lot more decorum.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, the gang's going to this nightclub later, would you like to come?" Ubuu asked, smiling as Marron slid an arm round his waist.  
  
"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Trunks dug his hands in his pockets. "I'll go get changed." He stalked to his bedroom, Goten still laughing as he left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Pan, you coming?" Bra lifted an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
Pan's voice can be heard in Bra's closet, slighty muffled. "I don't know Bra, clubs aren't really my thing."  
  
Flopping onto the bed, Bra pouted, resting her head in the palm of her hands.  
  
"You need to get out Pan. As you aways say, unversity boys are boring. Come on. A night of dancing, cute guys and lights will do your social life good." She twisted her head to peer in the closet for a reaction.  
  
A sign could be heard. "Fine. You talked me into it." 'As always', Pan thought to herself.  
  
Pan stepped out of the considerably large closet space, dressed in a white singlet with black, glittering stars across the front, jean hot shorts and her trademark bandana.  
  
"How do I look?" She tugged on sneakers and fingerless gloves.  
  
"That suits you. Absolutely cute." 'In a tomboyish sort of way.' "Lucky you kept some of your stuff here." 'It's not like I'd wear something like that.' Bra sat up on the bed. "Ready? Let's go."  
  
The two walk towards Trunk's room where the rest were waiting. For some reason, Trunks couldn't help but stare at Pan, and how the clothes hugged her often hidden curves.  
  
She blushed, feeling his stare.  
  
"Trunks, we're taking the limo." Bra commanded, linking her arm around Goten's. Trunks rolled his eyes but didn't complain as they stepped into the awaiting limo outside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Z teens arrived to a massive crowd and huge paparazzi flashes outside the best nightclub in Satan city.  
  
As they stepped out to the flashes of multiple cameras and the screams of [ahem] over exhilarated girls all, suddenly directed at Trunks.  
  
"Mr Briefs! Who is your new girlfirend!?" A reporter ran up to a bewildered Trunks.  
  
"No comment." He hurried to the entrance, slipping a couple hundred dollars to the doorman. They were slammed by loud blaring music immediately, but at least it was better than the screaming question that were outside.  
  
Bra, Goten, Ubuu and Marron headed towards the crowded dancefloor, hand in hand with their respective partners.  
  
Pan took a big mental breath, flashing a smile at Trunks. "You want to get something to eat?"  
  
To her relief and utter disorientation, he smiled putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'd thought you'd never ask."  
  
They sat down at a nearby table, a waiter immediately appearing with a notepad in hand.  
  
"What you having man?"  
  
"Um... I think two of everything will be good."  
  
The waiter's eyes bulged.  
  
"E...everything!?!" Trunks and Pan nodded.  
  
"...okay." He peered at them weirdly before walking off.  
  
Trunks smirked, turning his attention back to Pan.  
  
"You look nice tonight Pan." He brushed her bangs away from a slighty flushed face. Trunks was surprised he had meant it. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing the tomboy look attractive. There had certainly been more beautiful women in his life. But there was something so very unique about Pan.  
  
"Thanks." Pan smiled again, competely lost. 'Had to fall for the one guy that used to baby sit you. Idiot!'  
  
Thankfully the food arrived before they could even attempt at any more strained conversation. As per usual, the mass of steaming edibles disappeared into demi-saiya-jin stomachs in astoundingly short amount of time.  
  
Trunks eyed a blonde across the bar. 'I need to clear my mind.' Without saying a word he got up, going over to the flirting blonde. And left Pan alone and devasted.  
  
"Don't start now Pan." She muttered to herself. Taking a deep breathe to control her emotions she ordered another drink.  
  
"So what's a beautiful girl like you sitting here all alone?"  
  
Pan looked up, startled and met flashing hazel eyes, topped by short spikey hair.  
  
"Hi." 'Kami he's cute! Not as handsome as Trunks, no one is but... The possiblities...'  
  
He sat down occupying Trunk's empty seat. "Hello. The name's Ash [mental laugh] I hope that guy wasn't your boyfriend or anything." He smiled and it was a nice smile.  
  
Pan smirked deciding to flirt a little 'What's the harm?' "Nope. Nice to meet you Ash. I'm Pan." She held out a hand and to her surprise and embarrassment he kissed it lightly. Heat rose in her cheeks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks frowned as he saw Pan and someguy sitting annoyingly close together.  
  
"So like, then, there was this whole thing about it......"  
  
He turned his attention back on the blonde, Nina was it? Realising she had been talking for the last 5 minutes without him knowing what the hell it was she was going on about, he nodded and pretended to listen, hoping she would buy it.  
  
Nina tilted her lips prettily and leaned closer, moving seductively.  
  
"So what are you doing later?"  
  
"Depends." He knew this girl was going a little fast but he HAD to get his mind of Pan.  
  
"Ahuh." She had started to talk again. Great.  
  
Pan felt her eyes straying to Trunks, watching in morbid curiousity as he exchanged saliva with some girl. Her throat went dry as her heart echoed a hollow sounding beat, almost like it was dying. Like it always did. 'Trunks how could you?' It was silly, they made no commitments to each other, but it still hurt.  
  
Hastily saying good bye to Ash she ran across the dance floor, blinking back tears. She took flight into the night sky, letting hot painful tears of hurt and betrayal run down her cheeks.  
  
"Trunks you FOOL!"  
  
Trunks felt the sudden increase of Pan's ki, but when he looked around there was no sign of her.  
  
Swearing, he ran outside, ignoring the cries of the blonde woman as he rudely shoved her out of the way, eyes scanning the skies for his friend frantically. "I hope you're ok Pan-chan."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For the next month, ever since that night, when Pan had come home sobbing, and crying herself to sleep, she had enveloped herself in training, fuelled by her anger and hurt. She wanted nothing more than to forget she had ever considered a relationship with that playboy.  
  
"HAHHHHHHH!!!" Flying straight at her father, Pan delivered a massive punch to his jaw, sending Gohan flying back. He countered, surprised at his daughter's sudden ferocity. "HA!" Father and daughter locked into combat, Pan's fists punching furiously and unrelentingly.  
  
'Why!? I hate him! That stupid baka! I hate you TRUNKS!!' She gathered her ki, exploding it around her in a thunderous boom.  
  
The blast hit Gohan head on, driving him into the walls of nearby mountains and hills with painful force.  
  
Taking ragged breaths, Pan slumps down into the dirt of the newly created crater, her energy depleted. "Trunks you fool." Wiping away sudden tears she flew after the wreakage her father left, worriedly.  
  
"Dad are you ok?" She landed beside her father, looking around sheepishly at the pile of rocks that used to be a mountain.Gohan's lips were bleeding and his training shirt was in tatters but of course, he was otherwise fine.  
  
Getting up weakly, his energy used up from hours of training, he laughed. "I'm fine Pan. What I would like to know is where you got all that power from." He clapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling proudly.  
  
"It was just training Dad. I want to reach super saiya-jin someday." 'So I can wipe that smirk from Trunks's face.' Pan lied quickly.  
  
They walk back to their house following the lovely aroma of food.  
  
Gohan looked at his daughter worriedly.  
  
"If anything's troubling you Panny, you can tell me."  
  
"I know." Pan kissed him on the cheek before running up to her room to change.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The shrill sound of the phone blared through the house.  
  
Pan picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Bra's frantic, half-screaming voice poured quickly, already launching on a tirade. "Pan! I've been trying to get you for the past week! Where have you been!?"  
  
Before she could answer, Bra contined less frantically.  
  
"Forget it. Listen, we're all going out to the nightclub tonight! Come with us!"  
  
"Is Trunks going?" Pan asked casually.  
  
"Huh? Well yeah, we need him to get in!" Bra paused, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." 'I'll show him!' "All right I'll come."  
  
Bra hesitated, wondering why her friend agreed so fast. Usually she had to coax Pan into it, dragging her friend by tooth and nail and a whole lot of whining. 'Oh well.' "Great! We'll come around 'bout 7. See you then!!"  
  
Pan signed, hanging the phone up. 'Perfect opportunity to get over that stupid baka.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At seven, the limo pulled up along side the Son house, Bra stepping out to ring the doorbell. To her surprise, it was answered almost immediately. Bra gaped openly as Pan stepped into view. "Dende! What are you wearing!?" She shrieked, the paused, "It's fabulous!!"  
  
Pan smirked, twirling a little for show. She was wearing a black tube top with string backing and a black mini skirt with a hanging gold chain around her waist. Completing the outfit was a pair of thigh high boots and elbow gloves, both black.  
  
"Thanks, I've had it in my closet for ages."  
  
They both got into the limo to the shocked, jaw-hanging stares of Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Hi uncle Goten... hello Trunks." Pan said his greeted with a distinct chill, forcing a smile.  
  
"Panny, WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?!" Goten cried, looking at her in total disbelief. Pan shrugged, enjoying Trunk's admiring stares.  
  
"I needed a new look."  
  
Bra grinned. "It looks great! You have got to tell me where you got it!"  
  
"Actually I've had it in my closet in a while, never had a chance to wear it."  
  
"You look beautiful Pan." Trunks met her eyes smiling.  
  
Pan looked away quickly, the words sending her traitorous heart pounding. "Whatever."  
  
Turning to Bra, she ignored the disappointed look on Trunks's face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, in the newly redesigned night club, Pan at at the bar, drinking her martini and attentively listened to the gorgeous guy in front of her. The only problem was that the gorgeous guy wasn't Trunks. She wasn't about to admit that though or the fact her eyes kept straying to the certain lavendar demi-saiya-jin every once in a while.  
  
"You know Pan, I really like you. Are you free this weekend?"  
  
She smiled flirtily, putting her drink down. "Sure Ash, I'm sure I can move things around." The words sounded sounded insincere even to her.  
  
"Great." He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Pan didn't resist.  
  
Across the room, Trunks scowled, seeing Pan and that other guy together. He mentally swore over and over. 'Admit it Trunks! You like her! Otherwise you wouldn't be feeling so jealous right now.'  
  
"Trunks." The brunette next to him smiled seductively. "You want to come with me to the movies later?"  
  
"I don't know, (Er... Tina?) Tina, I'm kinda busy tonight. I have a ton of paperwork." He lied cleanly. Eager as she was, he just wasn't in the mood. And since when did he allow her to call him so familiarily?  
  
"Okay." Her face flashed pouting disappointment incredibly well.  
  
However, Trunks was too busy to notice.  
  
Across the room, Ash leaned down, kissing Pan tenderly on the lips.  
  
'Not a bad kisser.' She could feel the sudden increase in Trunk's ki and kissed Ash back more eagerly. 'Take that Underwear Boy!'  
  
Shaking with fury, Trunks stood, walking over to Pan, his ki spasming uncontrollably. Pan pulled back from Ash, smiling politely.  
  
"Yes? What is it Trunks?" She shook out of Ash's grip, crossing her legs.  
  
"Pan I need to speak to you." He threw a death glare at Ash, carefully controlling his voice. "Now."  
  
"I'm kinda busy right now." A lump started to form in her throat.  
  
"This important." Without even waiting for her to answer he grabbed her hand, dragging her to the back of the club.  
  
Pan pulled free of his grip on her arm, pushing him away from her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Pan screamed, barely controlling her annoyance.  
  
"I'm looking out for you that's what! That guy would've taken advantage of you!" He couldn't keep the anger from his voice.  
  
"I can take care of myself!!" She turned to leave but Trunks grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.  
  
The intensity in those endless blue quickened her breath. "Let me go Trunks."  
  
"No." He moved his hands onto her bare shoulders. "Look, Pan, I care about you. By the looks of that guy, Ash was it?" Pan nodded warily. "Pan," He continued, "Of all the times I've been here, that guy alway has a different girl on his arm. You deserve better." 'You deserve someone like me.' The thought echoed in his mind.  
  
Pan stepped away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "He can't be. No." 'Why do I always do this!? Only Trunks can make me feel so confused. I Hate him! I Hate him!' She blinked back sudden tears. "I hate you. I Hate You! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
The words were like punches in the gut for him, far more painful than any physical attack would manage. He looked at her, the hurt clearly in his eyes even as he gathered his fast receding courage.  
  
"Why?" The question strained from his throat. "Why do you hate me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, hot tears appearing in her eyes. Her pride was in shameful tatters.  
  
"I hate you... I hate you... because I fell in love with you." Her voice was barely more than a whisper but Trunks heard everything.  
  
She looked down, tears dropping from her cheeks. "I know you don't feel the same way. I hoped. But I knew you didn't notice me as anything more than some child," she spat the word, "When I saw you with that girl..."  
  
He didn't let her finish, pulling her gruffly into his arms, lips touching hers in a searching kiss. "You're wrong Pan. I would never think of you in any way except what you are. A beautiful, fiesty woman whom I have fallen in love with." He whispered against her lips.  
  
She looked at him, too shocked to speak.  
  
Trunk's kissed her softly again, electrifing her senses.  
  
"Did you... did you just say what I think you said?" Her face glowed with hope.  
  
"I love you Pan."  
  
Her eyes shone.  
  
Cupping her face, Trunks kissed the tears from her eyes, kissed her forehead gently, sending shivers through her body.  
  
Their lips met again, firmer with resolve seeking confirmation to something neither of them still quite believed was happening.  
  
It was a long time before they had to break apart for air.  
  
Pan slid her hands beneath his shirt, gently rubbing the firm muscle at the small of his back. It sent shivers of pleasure through his body. "Trunks I don't want to be another of your conquests. I'm not someone you can just screw around with Trunks."  
  
He grinned, burying his hands in her hair as he kissed her again. "You're not. How can you be? You'll always be my Pan-chan. No one can ever replace you because there is no one in this entire universe that can be who you are to me, or who you are just for yourself. Even if there was, I wouldn't want them. I love *you*." He touched their lips together chastely, just resting his lips on hers in confirmation, showing more insincerity to his words than passion ever could.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Pan! You guys there's... AHHH!!!" Goten, Marron, Bra and Ubuu screeched to a halt seeing the two kissing.  
  
"YES! I knew it! Marron, you owe ten bucks!" Bra whooped.  
  
Marron grudgingly handed over a ten dollar bill to Bra.  
  
Pan glared at them, pulling away from Trunks. "You were betting on us!?!"  
  
"Yep!" Bra smirked. "It was bound to happen. But of course, as you can see, Goten and Ubuu had no idea." The two boys had their jaws to the ground, gaping in shock. Bra and Marron giggled. Trunks and Pan walked over, the former playfully clicking his fingers in front of Goten's dazed face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Goten, anybody home?" Trunks shrugged at the lack of a reaction, then grinned evilly. "Bra's sleeping with Ubuu." Goten abruptantly snapped out of his stupor, "WHAT!?!"  
  
"He's just playing. Trunks!!" Bra glared murderously at her brother. Trunks laughed.  
  
"Can we go inside? It's cold out here." Marron shivered visably. Ubuu wrapped an arm around her, steering them inside. Bra pulled Goten along, her cries against the easy belief of her infidelity berating against Goten's ears before melding with the music.  
  
Pan shared a glance with Trunks. They stared at each other for a moment before she leaned in to kiss him again, brushing their lips together. She pulled back and watched him.  
  
Trunks tilted his head. "What?"  
  
Pan smiled and shook her head. "The more things change, the more things stay the same."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pan waited outside the university with her friends. It has been almost two months since she and Trunks started going out. She grinned, remembering back to last week when she and Trunks had broken to news to everyone. Gohan took it... fairly well. He fainted. Of course when he woke up, he and Vegeta ganged up and had beaten the snot out of Trunks. Her mother, grandmother and Bulma were screaming for joy and grandchildren. Everyone else gave quiet congratulations.  
  
Pan smiled, thinking back.  
  
"Hey Pan! Look over ther!!" Misato, one of Pan's friends pointed toward the approaching black, sleek, sports car. Pan shook out of her reverie and grinned.  
  
Trunks stopped the car near them and stepped out, running a hand through short lavender hair.  
  
Pan's friends gape. "WHO is that!?!"  
  
"He's such a hunk!" One of her friends exclaimed. They all stared open mouthed.  
  
Trunks looked around, spotting Pan and smiled. By now almost every girl there was oogling him. Casually putting his hands in his pockets, he walked toward her.  
  
"AHH!! He's coming over here!" Misato shrieked.  
  
Pan caught Trunk's eye and raised her eyebrows. Her friends were desperately trying not to drool. She couldn't help her heart skipping a beat just seeing him.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! He's coming over here!" Misato hissed excitedly, watching, like every female there, Trunks's every movement.  
  
Pan's friends figeted as Trunks came nearer, walking slower than usual.  
  
'Show off.' Pan took a step towards him.  
  
Her friend's gaped at her. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What?" She said innocently, looking all the while at Trunks.  
  
He took his hands out of his pockets, looking intently at Pan. Without hesitation he stepped up to Pan and grabbed her around the waist. "Hi." Trunks kissed her, mentally smirking. By the way she kissed him back, dropping her books and wrapping her arms around him, she must be enjoying the attention too. Every girl watching gaped.  
  
Pan's friends fought a burst of envy.  
  
Pan pulled back and faced her friends. "Did I mention this is Trunks? My boyfriend?"  
  
"B... b... boyfriend!?" They all stammered.  
  
Trunks slid an arm around her waist. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He turned to Pan. "As much as I like making your friends insanely jealous, we do have to go."  
  
Pan shrugged. "Okay. See you guys tomorrow." She and Trunks walked to his car.  
  
"How'd she get him?" Misato wondered.  
  
Trunks jumped into the car beside Pan, a challenging smirk plastered all over his face. "Ready?"  
  
Pan nodded and braced herself. With a flick of his hands he changed gears and stomped on the accelerator.  
  
Pan let out a gleeful scream as they sped forward into the darkening horizon.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! Rediting is such a bitch. God, this fic was so horrible before. I like how it's sweet now, instead of the insane mary-sue like quality that Pan took on before. This is my first typed up fic so i wrote it ages ago. It's great now to go back and fix it up to my current writing style. Too bad it still has that scary... romance novel quality. Gah. Well, I can't do anything about that. Should I leave the old one with all its mistakes and badness still up? Well I'll do it on my site. Read and compare the crappiness!  
  
Thanks to all the readers who reviewed and all the readers who read and don't review. Review? 


End file.
